


Snow Flower

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood and Violence, Earth Powers - Freeform, Fluff, Ice Powers, King Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Light Angst, M/M, War General Kim Minseok | Xiumin, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Each winter, since the war had begun, Minseok sends a reminder of his promise to Kyungsoo. And Kyungsoo eagerly waits for this reminder each year.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Round 3: Autumn and Winter - On the Snow





	Snow Flower

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Flake:** 13  
>  **Author's Note:** A big thank you to the mods for their support throughout the fest and for giving me extensions so I could get this finished! This is a bit late because it turned out longer than expected and I'm not used to writing fics this length yet, but I hope you all enjoy it! Don't be afraid to let me know what you think in the comments! :D

Kyungsoo was no stranger to waiting, but that didn’t mean he had any sort of patience in his bones. He wanted to be in the action, not waiting around day-by-day just sparring and dealing with mundane politics when there was a war on. 

But he had to wait for many things - for the war to finish, for his fiance to return from said war, for his friends to return from the bloodshed and horrors he didn’t want to imagine.

At least, though, he had some sort of consolation while he waited. 

Every winter for the past few years, Minseok had sent him animals and creatures to remind him of his promise of eternal love, and that he hasn’t given up in winning the war.

The creatures he had sent had been nothing short of breathtakingly beautiful, made completely from snow and ice, they glide through the air on the magical path Minseok had paved for them. As they step up to Kyungsoo, their surfaces glimmer under the sun and it takes every ounce of power that Kyungsoo has to not touch them in case they melt under his fingers. So fragile, unlike Minseok, and yet so beautiful, very much like Minseok.

Last winter, Minseok had sent an owl that flew so naturally through the sky that he thought it was real at first before he spotted the light flow of snowflakes following in its wake. And the winters before that he had sent a deer, and then an otter. 

Kyungsoo loved welcoming each creature into the palace. To him, they were a lifeline to cling to when the uncertainty of everything became too stressful. The creatures were calm, peaceful and delicate.

This winter, however, Minseok had sent a very different animal. 

Kyungsoo was reading through some official documents while Sehun snored softly to his left somewhere. He wasn’t a very good servant, but Kyungsoo had anticipated that when the guard had to take on several new duties as the war demanded more soldiers, but the role of king also demanded guarding. Sehun had suggested it when the issue of manpower at the battlefront arose, and Kyungsoo had agreed when his two servants had requested they serve, although for what reason they wanted to serve, Kyungsoo didn’t know. Either way, while he was of royal blood, he wasn’t totally incompetent.

“Your Majesty!” Baekhyun’s voice shouted through the door, and Sehun woke with a start at the sound.

“Yes, Baekhyun? You may enter,” Kyungsoo called back.

Baekhyun entered, looking frazzled and out-of-sorts, “They’re here, Your Majesty.”

Kyungsoo rose up from the floor, excitement bubbling in his chest at the implication. He had wondered what kind of creature Minseok would send this time, but he knew that it would be spectacular nonetheless.

He walked quickly out of his room, heading straight for the side gate. The cold air caressed his cheeks, causing a rosy glow which created a boy-ish look when coupled with his wide grin. 

Much of the snow covering the ground had been stepped on, but the farther Kyungsoo walked away from his rooms, the more fresh, untrodden snow he came across. Soon, snow was sticking to his boots but he was too excited to care. Wet feet were something he’d accept in exchange for getting to the side gate quicker.

Kyungsoo had imagined many animals appearing in his daydreams and wandering thoughts, but he hadn’t expected to see a huge white tiger sitting under the arch of the ornate and colourful wooden gate. He skidded to a stop in the snow at the sight, his grin faltering and morphing into a frown of uncertainty. 

Should he just approach the tiger as he normally would? 

The uncertainty must have shown to the creature because it was rising from its haunches and bowing their head at Kyungsoo. 

The king stared in marvel and wonder at the huge creature bowing to him. Before Kyungsoo moved towards the tiger, he looked behind to where Sehun and Baekhyun stood who both similarly looked uncertain. Tigers were great beasts who were feared, even by those in the palace, and even though this tiger was obviously a product of Minseok’s magic, they all equally felt trepidation. The guards who guarded this gate were a few metres away behind the tiger with their weapons raised. Kyungsoo wondered just how long they’d been in those positions.

He took a step forward, and the only thing to come of it was the sound of the snow crunching beneath his foot so he took another, and another, until he soon reached the great creature.

It rose from its bow and regarded Kyungsoo with a warm gaze; if that were even possible from something made from snow and ice. It resumed its seated position once again, and puffed air from its nose.

Kyungsoo breathed in some courage and then softly asked, “Hello, thank you for coming all the way here. Do you have something for me?”

It nodded its head once and Kyungsoo held out his hands, palms up. The tiger's eyes began to glow blue and a flurry of snow appeared in Kyungsoo’s hands. Slowly, the snow created a letter that solidified in his hands.

The snow settled down and the tiger’s eyes ceased their glowing. 

Kyungsoo tentatively opened the letter, his earlier excitement returning almost to full force, and read the contents.

_ Kyungsoo, _

_ You have waited so long already, but I must apologise as the war is still not over. However, we have made strides since my last letter and I pray that it will end soon. In the meantime, be careful of those who may deceive you as there have been some whispers of our enemies hatching a plot against us. What kind of plot, I do not know. Similar to a tiger, you are smart and cunning, but nevertheless be on your guard, my love. _

_ I hope all is well at the palace and that Sehun and Baekhyun are behaving themselves. _

_ I miss you so much, and every second out of your arms is torture. _

_ Let’s meet again soon, Snow Flower. _

_ Love, _

_ Minseok _

Kyungsoo held the letter against his chest when he finished reading. He felt his forlornness rise up in his chest. He missed Minseok so much, and being given a piece of something like this letter was a gift he cherished beyond anything during these tough winter months.

After standing there for a while, the tiger stood and bowed again before taking off into the forest. It must have taken a lot of Minseok’s power to create this snow creature, Kyungsoo could feel the magical energy that had disappeared with it and it was no small amount.

Eventually, Kyungsoo began to walk back to Baekhyun and Sehun, and as he approached he shook his head slowly at their questioning eyes. They nodded solemnly, and they all walked back, the two guards trailing after their forlorn king. They sympathised with how powerless Kyungsoo felt, his title held the most power in the country and yet all he could do was sit and wait for the war to end.

*

The winter passed at a snail's pace as usual. It was always the most quiet time in the palace and as always, they organised special preparations all over the country so there were sparsely any problems arising for Kyungsoo to solve. While having sparse civilian problems is good, Kyungsoo would rather  _ not  _ read the texts of Confucius again. Kyungsoo was already well acquainted with his ideas, but after their last library fire, their range of texts was limited. Unfortunately. 

So, in this dull daily routine of not having anything to do other than spar, train his powers, or read, the news that came knocking through the capital and at the palace gates easily sent everyone into a frenzy. Although Kyungsoo felt it the most.

It was a slow and steady morning of Kyungsoo's routine of listening to his court. Many of the ministers were about to fall asleep standing on their feet, the dull conversation of preparations for Spring was one they had all heard far too often. 

The hinges of the great doors groaning woke everyone up in an instant. 

A young man walked through, breath panting, and dirt smudged on his cheeks and armour.

"Your Majesty!" He cried as he fell to his knees in a bow.

Kyungsoo stood up from the throne, alarm spreading through his limbs. Worried murmurs spread throughout the court as the ministers took in the sight of the dishevelled man on his knees.

"What is the matter? Speak!" Kyungsoo's voice boomed throughout the chamber.

The man wept before lifting his head to look at the king's feet. "I was sent from the battlefront, Your Majesty. I-it's the general, he's been - he's been wounded greatly in battle."

Kyungsoo felt the earth beneath him shatter at the messenger’s words. The possibility of Minseok being injured seriously made his stomach roll. There was a minute shaking of the earth everyone stood on as Kyungsoo lost himself and his grip on his powers.

It stopped soon after as Kyungsoo came to his senses, although his eyes were glazed over. Without saying a word, Kyungsoo left the court without a second glance at the ministers.

Baekhyun and Sehun scrambled after him.

Kyungsoo went straight for his armoury, this was the final straw for him. He should have been the one to fight at the battlefront, not Minseok. Not the damn love of his life. 

He had fought with Minseok on it, and now he wishes he'd fought harder.

He was trying to fit one piece of the armour on his arm but it was almost impossible without help and he threw it to the ground in frustration. 

"Argh!" 

"Your Majesty, at least let us help you with that," Baekhyun's soft voice spoke from behind him.

Kyungsoo turned to Baekhyun and Sehun and as soon as they caught sight of his face their hard expressions crumpled.

Tears were streaming down his face, and his heart clenched painfully as he thought of the pain Minseok must be in. He might be king, but even kings have fears. And it looked like Kyungsoo's biggest fear had come true and he was so fucking scared. He didn't want to lose Minseok now, not after he'd waited for so long.

"Kyungsoo…" Sehun whispered into the crisp air of the armoury. "What are you doing?"

With tears blurring his vision, Kyungsoo slipped to the floor and said "I need to go to him, Sehun. I need-"

A terrible thought struck Kyungsoo and the words caught in his throat.  _ What if the tiger took too much of his power and weakened him? What if- _

The sobs wracked his form even harder as guilt overflowed in his heart. He hated that he suggested that Minseok send those creatures now. He hated that he yearned for them each year. It wasn't rational, but Kyungsoo couldn't be rational right now after hearing his love was seriously injured.

Sehun and Baekhyun kneeled beside the king, gathering him into their arms and bringing him to one of the wooden benches so he wouldn't get cold from the floor.

They stayed there until he stopped crying, until his heart didn't feel so painful.

Kyungsoo's face felt frozen from the cold and salty tears, but it helped his resolve strengthen and he stood up once again.

"I'm going to the battlefront." 

Sehun and Baekhyun shared a look, before Baekhyun spoke, "One of us should go with you."

"There's no point in one of you coming, it'll only slow me down." 

"But-"

"I'm leaving as soon as possible. Go get my horse ready."

He gave them a look which said it wasn't up for argument. 

Baekhyun went to ready the horse while Sehun stayed behind and helped Kyungsoo put on his armour.

"This is dangerous, Kyungsoo. You know that," Sehun said sternly. 

“I can’t sit here anymore Sehun. I just can’t.”

Sehun sighed softly, he wanted to argue but Kyungsoo was staring straight ahead with murder in his eyes. He didn’t want to provoke the sleeping king.

He carefully helped Kyungsoo get his leather armour on, also changing the hanbok. It was a simple routine from whenever they sparred in the past, although this time a tense air had settled over them. 

After Sehun had double checked all the straps, he stood back and nodded at Kyungsoo.

Without any hesitance, Kyungsoo made his way to his horse by the front gate where Baekhyun was sure to be waiting by now. While he stalked through the palace grounds, the workers that milled around, bowed to him as he walked. And as he pulled himself up on his saddle and spurred his horse to move, the guards at the gate bowed, although their confusion at the situation was clear.

Baekhyun turned to Sehun when the king was out of sight, “I readied a horse for you, so go quick before the trail is ruined.”

Sehun nodded, smirking at Baekhyun always being one step ahead of him, “Make sure to interrogate that messenger. I don’t trust him.”

Nodding back, Baekhyun caught Sehun’s arm as he turned around, “Sehun. Please bring His Majesty back in one piece. And stay safe out there.” 

“Will do, hyung.” 

They shared a small smile before Sehun ran to the stables.

  
  


*

  
  


The path to the battlefront was a long one that was filled with bears and tigers but with an ounce of luck, Kyungsoo would avoid those while on his horse.

The winter weather added to the feeling of treachery he felt, but Minseok was more important than any wounds or ails he might contract. 

His horse ploughed through the three or four inches of snow with ease. And even though they were making fast progress to the battlefront, it didn’t feel fast _ enough _ . 

His agitation never left him throughout his journey, and as he sped through forests, villages and meadows, his sense of time and place lost him. However, his mind was never blank. 

_ “Kyungsoo! Your Highness!” _

_ The shouts roused Kyungsoo from his lazing in the summer sun and when he lifted his head from the grass, he was met with a most beautiful sight. _

_ “Minseok,” he smiled. _

_ His beloved was standing there, with the sunlight creating a halo around his head. He had his hands behind his back and a lazy grin across his face. _

_ “Sleeping again, Prince?” he teased. _

_ Kyungsoo pouted, “Only because it’s too hot this summer.” _

_ “Wasn’t that what you said last year too?” _

_ “Minseok, I only wish for it to be winter again so I can enjoy throwing snowballs at Chanyeol and Jongin…” _

_ Minseok laughed, “How about I help with the heat? But first, I have something for you.” _

_ Kyungsoo felt the excitement grow in his chest, “What is it?” _

_ Minseok had kneeled down to the prince’s height, and brought his hands around from his back to reveal a bright bouquet of flowers. _

_ “I got them from the meadow for you,” he gently spoke. _

_ The prince stared at them in awe before taking them and quickly pecking Minseok on the cheek. Minseok laughed in shock, before falling forward onto the prince.  _

_ Kyungsoo whined softly, trying to push Minseok off, “Stoooop, it’s too hot.” _

_ Minseok, laughing into his collarbone, relented, “Okay, okay. I can help with that.” _

_ He placed his hands on the ground at either side of Kyungsoo’s head, before leaning his mouth down to gently blow frosty air on Kyungsoo’s neck causing the other beneath him to laugh. _

_ “MINSEOK!” _

A phantom wind blew frosty air at Kyungsoo’s neck and he shivered. The memory felt bittersweet due to the worry coursing through his veins, and the agitation that things might never be the same ever again.

Usually in the summer, Minseok always kept him cool, while in the winter Minseok’s hugs were always the warmest - an oxymoron to his frosty powers. But without the other man, the summers became too hot and the winters became too cold. He always thought it would be a temporary fixture, but now he wasn’t so sure.

He rode on into the night, but with the solace that he might arrive at the battlefront by morning. Nearing the break of dawn, he decided that it would be best to take a break at a stream, and if not for him, for his horse.

Thankfully, he found a stream where he could easily break the ice and his horse eagerly took gulps of the icy water. He brushed down her coat while she drank, in order to keep her warm and gave her some of the food that Baekhyun placed into a satchel.

The only sounds he could hear in the darkness were of his horse drinking and eating, but all it did was unnerve him. The dead of the night was never welcoming, but the sudden crack that echoed through the forest was even less so.

Kyungsoo took a defensive stance, not yet taking out his sword from its scabbard and instead, taking in his surroundings. Defensively, he was in a very bad position, especially if this was an enemy. Whether it be a tiger, or a human, or a bear, he couldn’t be certain. 

His horse sensed his caution and made a tiny whinny.

Kyungsoo knew his best bet would be to get back to the road and continue his journey, and so after petting her to soothe her, he jumped back on his horse and made for the road.

The whiz of an arrow gave Kyungsoo enough warning to dodge, but in order to dodge he lost his balance and fell from the horse. The horse cantered away, leaving the stunned king completely defenceless and unsure where to hide. 

The arrow came from his right, so he propelled himself to the nearest tree and sought refuge behind it.

Multiple scenarios ran through his head, but his exhaustion stopped him from making any sound conclusions about his attacker other than them being an archer, and a skilled one if the cut on his cheek as he narrowly dodged was any indication. 

There was another option to gather more information, although, with the ground frozen solid, Kyungsoo wasn’t sure it would work. Regardless, he decided it was worth the risk.

He kneeled down carefully, praying the sun would take a bit longer to rise so he’d have the cover of darkness, and buried his hand in the snow to touch the frozen soil underneath. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before letting his powers flow through his veins and taut his muscles.

Instantly, he could feel that his radius was shorter than it would be at any other time of the year, but thankfully he could feel the other person’s presence, he could feel where they were standing and how they were slowly moving through the trees. He also knew the exact point where he could shake the earth just a bit, and throw them off their game.

The shaking lasted for a matter of seconds, but the garbled yell not too far away told Kyungsoo that he had enough time to rush and hopefully, break the attacker’s bow. 

He reached the attacker, and grabbed the bow, breaking it in half and jumping out of reach as the shadowy figure slashed at him with a sword. 

“Who are you?” demanded Kyungsoo, not that he expected an answer.

The attacker laughed, although they kept their defensive stance, “Are you sure you want to know who I am,  **King** ?”

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at his opponent, “Care to elaborate, or am I meant to guess?”

Even through the darkness, Kyungsoo could see the twisted grin.

“I’m the one who injured your little general. His screams were most enjoyable. I can see the appeal.”

The king felt his chest split open even more and this time he let his anger fuel him towards his enemy with a growl. He saw red and he struck his sword against his enemy’s again and again, until he saw an opening and went for it. 

Unbeknownst to him, his opponent lead him into a trap and struck his left arm. 

Kyungsoo cried out in pain with tears leaking from his eyes, but from pain or the cold, he wasn’t sure.

“Yes!” his opponent shouted, “Yes! He cried out just like that. It was pathetic, really. Just like how you’ll be when I’m done with you.” 

The grin mocked Kyungsoo, and through the pain in his arm, he went to attack once more.

“Shut up!”  _ Clang! _ “Just shut the fuck up!”  _ Clang!  _

Kyungsoo knew he wasn’t being smart in this fight, but his fragile heart couldn’t bear the taunts, or the sick laughing, or the twisted grin anymore. He managed to nick the other several times, and he’d been cut a few places too, but Kyungsoo was growing tired, and fast. Not only was the fight taking a toll, but he was already tired from travelling for hours on end.

He finally got his opponent on the ground, and thought  _ “Victory at last” _ , but his muscles were sore and weak, and his morale was low so he took too long to hit, and searing pain in his left calf was his reward.

Distracted by the pain, the enemy knocked Kyungsoo to the ground with smug triumph.

“Any last words,  **Your Majesty** ?”

Kyungsoo stayed silent, and poked at the memory those words recalled.

_ “Any last words, Your Majesty?” _

_ It had been a few weeks since his father’s death and since Kyungsoo’s coronation, and still Minseok was by his side every step of the way. Kyungsoo isn’t sure if he could have gained the trust of the people without all his help, and he knows he’ll feel eternally indebted to Minseok. Not that he minds, he’d give him the world if he could. _

_ “Kyungsoo? Hello? Anyone in there?” _

_ He knows he’s been staring up at Minseok, looking serious with that look Minseok has branded as “The Serious King Look”, but he can’t help it. _

_ “Yes, Minseok?” _

_ “We’re running through scenarios and you’re daydreaming? Sire, I was hoping you’d pay attention for at least an hour, but ten minutes is all you gave me.” _

_ The sparkle in Minseok’s eyes gave him away, and Kyungsoo grinned up at him in response. _

_ While batting his eyes, he retorted, “Are you gonna punish me now?” _

_ Minseok rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Is this how you treat all your teachers, because if so, I might have to reconsider my proposal of marriage, Your Majesty.” _

_ Pouting, Kyungsoo quickly tried to amend the situation, “Okay, okay. So, where were we? Any last words, Your Majesty? What do I do then?” _

_ “Then,  _ **_you use your powers, Kyungsoo. You distract your opponent. And whatever you do, don’t let them get inside your head._ ** _ ” _

Quickly, he stuck his hands in the snow and channelled every last bit of strength he had into making the earth quake. 

His opponent lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Without hesitation, Kyungsoo stood up and struck one of the attacker’s legs with his sword.

“Maybe next time, choose a different target to mess with other than the king.”

He limped away, leaving the other man writhing in pain on the blood-stained snow. 

The sun was slowly beginning to rise over the horizon, making the forest brighter and helping Kyungsoo locate his horse.

With cuts and bruises everywhere, and two gashes on his arm and leg, he lifted himself back up onto his horse and towards the battlefront.

  
  


*

“Shit,” Kyungsoo muttered. His injuries were worse than he thought and he was slowly losing consciousness.

His eyes kept slipping shut, and each time they seemed to grow heavier. He should be getting closer but…

Kyungsoo was eased into nothingness by his body with only a croaked “Minseok” before he completely fell from his horse into the snow. 

*

“Minseok…” Kyungsoo breathed out, suddenly reminded of how weak and injured he truly was from the fight.

“Hello there, Your Majesty. How are you feeling?” Minseok smiled down at him and continued to brush the slowly cooling cloth against his cheeks and forehead.

“Am I - am I dreaming right now?” Kyungsoo stuttered.

Minseok breathed out a laugh at Kyungsoo and his awed stare, “No, my love. You aren’t.”

Slowly, Minseok moved the cloth to rub underneath the king’s eyes.

Kyungsoo realised he was crying, and pushed up off the cot to embrace him, “I missed you so much. I was so worried you were hurt, or worse.” He decided that the pain was worth it to be in Minseok’s arms again.

“I missed you too, Snow Flower,” Minseok’s voice cracked in his ear, “You’re going to hurt yourself, Kyungsoo.”

“I waited long enough to embrace you Minseok, even if I bled out right here and now, I wouldn’t care.”

Minseok laughed incredulously, “But I would, my King. So, please. Lie back down.”

Kyungsoo did as he was told and he went back to staring at Minseok and took his hand to hold. Somehow, the war hadn’t changed his face. There was still innocence in his gaze and smile, although his chest and arms looked buffer.

“Wait. How did I get here?”

“Sehun found you and brought you here. Luckily, you were easy to spot against the snow.”

Of course. Trust his bodyguard to go against his orders. 

“Where is he now?”

Minseok grinned, “He’s with Chanyeol and Jongin.”

Kyungsoo grinned back, “I guess they have a lot of catching up to do.”

They both sat chatting for a while before Minseok stood up, “I better go get Yixing to check on you. He was really worried - we all were. Leave it to the king to go and worry his whole army.” Minseok teased while stroking his cheek.

“You’re leaving?” Kyungsoo frowned, not wanting to let Minseok out of his sight. 

“I’ll be back in a minute. I won’t be long, I promise.”

Minseok left the tent, which brought Kyungsoo back to reality. He wiped the remaining tears on his face, and just let his thoughts settle. If he had been in any sane mind, he would have stayed to interrogate the messenger who was obviously lying. It surely would have saved him the pain but he was glad he had peace of mind seeing Minseok in front of him, in one piece. 

After a minute, true to his word, Minseok came back. This time with Yixing in tow who fretted over Kyungsoo in a way the king hadn’t realised he had missed. 

Once Yixing was satisfied, he left the tent with a stern look at Minseok, “Make sure he doesn’t move too much, and that he  **rests** .” With a soft smile to Kyungsoo, he left the tent, leaving them alone once again.

“The war is over.”

Kyungsoo slowly turned his head to Minseok from the gap in the tent.

“We won the war, Kyungsoo. We can go home now.”

He turned the words over in his head a few times, but his brain stuttered and stopped.

“That little ploy to kill you was their last attempt to make us fall, but they underestimated our king,” Minseok’s eyes sparkled with mirth as Kyungsoo regarded him with shock.

“Kyungs- mmph.”

Kyungsoo jumped forward to kiss Minseok, before breaking the kiss and laughing in delight. He set his forehead against Minseok’s, who had joined in laughing with him.

“Yixing might kill me,” said Minseok.

“I’ll cook him some stew so he doesn’t.”

“But you never make me stew,” whined Minseok.

“I’ll cook anything for you if you just shut up and kiss me, General.”

“My pleasure.”

(Later, Yixing did slightly scold them, but with a stomach full of Kyungsoo’s famous stew, he didn’t have the heart to be too harsh.)


End file.
